falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Joseph Dodge
|level =15→? }} Lieutenant Governor Joseph Dodge, born in 2201, was the leader and one of the founders of the settlement, Hoover Dam; he had lost contact with the New California Republic (NCR) as of 2253. Background Joseph Dodge was a positive man who led a good, but ultimately unspectacular existence as a councilman. He had aspirations to be a senator but never left a big enough impression in the right crowds to get noticed, he wasn't about "schmoozing" his way to the top, he thought of himself as a man of action, but he never saw any. In his mind it didn't matter he wasn't volunteering on previous opportunities, his tenure as councilman was enough. At least until his hand was forced. Before long volunteers were needed to forge a path eastwards, and since tensions were high with the Brotherhood of Steel, NCR did not want to send out their finest commanders in search of eastern lands to pioneer. So, more "expendable" commanders were chosen to lead caravans eastward to establish footholds and develop towns under the NCR banner. One of the commanders chosen to volunteer for this dangerous mission was Councilman Joseph Dodge. At first, he tried to sidestep the "honor," but when he was told that refusing this mission would be considered an act of treason, he humbly accepted. Dodge was not sent out to blindly search for random towns to "unite" under NCR, he was given vague directions to Hoover Dam as his destination.Hoover Dam design document/1 - Overview & History Dodge did find Hoover Dam and set about uniting the scattered settlers eking out an existence. He convinced them that it was in their interests to accept the NCR's offer of protection and organization with the dam as the central hub. Dodge also quickly came to an agreement with the trogs in the Baseline, if they helped with maintaining the dam the he would supply them with food and goods.Hoover Dam design document/3 - Trogs Protected from raiders by Dodge's troops, enthusiastically cooperated and with each new structure and fortification built felt more secure and with purpose. Councilman Dodge became known as Governor Dodge by the people of the dam, and was regarded as a fair, honest leader who brought the settlers of Hoover Dam into a time of enlightenment and self worth. In 2238, Dodge granted Burham Springs a charter to excavate the existing mines in the region for the production of valuable coal resources. The decision went better than planned as they also struck oil. However, once the NCR presence withdrew, things went downhill for the town.Burham Springs design document/1 - Area Background By 2248, the NCR was struggling to pay its workers. Foreman Porter's team were riled up enough to break into the NCR Storehouse and Bank in what became known as the 370 Raid. Dodge, tipped off by D.C. Lowery, sent in officers to stop them. It worked but the money was left vulnerable and still went missing. In 2249, a desperate Dodge, still under the impression Porter knew where the money was and would loop around to claim it if given the opportunity, arranged a breakout for 370 team, but that didn't go to plan and only resulted in 308 team getting free.Denver design document/1 - TimelineDenver design document/3 - D.C. Lowery Thus, despite his best efforts, long lasting consequences were set in motion.Denver design document/1 - Ties to Overall Game Themes When the war with the Brotherhood of Steel hit, everything started to go downhill. Dodge tried to keep a stiff upper lip, but the constant state of alert, coupled with the infrequent attacks on first the front gate and then on the caravans, wore heavily on Dodge. When regular supplies ceased from the NCR proper, almost all hope was lost in the now isolated town. However, Ailis McLafferty, of the Crimson Caravan Company, brought glimmers of hope. She found a good source of weapons and firearms to help Hoover Dam defend itself from the Brotherhoods attacks, which put the Crimson Caravan Company in a very favorable light with Dodge. However, even though the extra equipment would prove helpful in the war effort, Dodge knew that he was living on borrowed time. The water filtration system was failing, which had a far-reaching impact on Hoover's crop growth. In addition, the crops that were growing were not enough to maintain the citizenry and trade. Dodge needed a larger area to grow crops. To make matters even worse, the power from the two working power generators is slowly decreasing. Feeling the combined weight of the internal problems and the war on his shoulders, Dodge is on the brink of giving up.Hoover Dam design document/2 - Governor Joseph Dodge Daily schedule Governor Dodge spends his days in his office in the NCR Military HQ, where he also lives.Hoover Dam design document/1 - NCR Military HQ He will also attend council meetings at City Hall, even if he ends up being the only one who does.Hoover Dam design document/1 - City Hall Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Get Meeting with Governor Joseph Dodge: Despite the dire situation Governor Dodge has found himself in, he is still a high ranking official and the Prisoner must earn the right to have an audience with him. Major Jack Fleming will explain that the Prisoner must prove himself safe, sane and show a willingness to help Hoover Dam. The first two can be camouflaged if necessary, but the last is a matter of actions speaking louder than words.Hoover Dam design document/4 - Get Meeting with Governor Joseph Dodge * Successfully Negotiate Peace between NCR and BOS: Desperate and ambivalent to the point of not caring what happens to himself, Dodge just wants the war to be over. He claims to have exhausted all avenues of communication with the Brotherhood, so gives the Prisoner the rough area of their location leaving the fate of Hoover Dam in his hands.Hoover Dam design document/4 - Successfully Negotiate Peace between NCR and BOS * Get City Council attendance back to norm: The skittish council people aren't stepping up while the situation is looking so bad and Dodge wants them back and working. The Prisoner can successfully negotiate peace between the NCR and the Brotherhood, or simply lie until their concerns are calmed enough to return.Hoover Dam design document/4 - Get City Council attendance back to norm * Expose Crimson Caravan to Governor Dodge using evidence and helping Major Fleming with the arrest: If the Prisoner can successfully spy on the Crimson Caravan Company for 3-Some Caravan Co., he will obtain evidence that can be shown to Dodge, who will then ask if the Prisoner will assist in arresting Ailis.Hoover Dam design document/4 - Expose Crimson Caravan to Governor Dodge using evidence and helping Major Fleming with the arrest * Clear out Sub-level 1 - Classified of all the monsters: If the Prisoner hasn't already made his way into Hoover Dam Sub-Level 1C, Dodge will point out the potential importance of doing so.Hoover Dam design document/4 - Clear out Sub-level 1 - Classified of all the monsters * Recalibrate the two working power generators to be more efficient and increase power: The generators are working, but not performing at their best. It would benefit Hoover Dam greatly to recalibrate them to a more efficient state so they output more power, if the Prisoner has the skills to he can do this.Hoover Dam design document/4 - Recalibrate the two working power generators to be more efficient and increase power * Extinguish the Fires of Burham Springs: For the purposes of strategic and economic gains, Dodge needs an outpost in the northeast, but the only way he'd ever consider making an alliance with New Canaan that didn't involve their annexation is if Burham Springs stopped burning.Burham Springs design document/2 - Extinguish the Fires of Burham Springs Effects of player's actions * There could be consequences or information to be had should Dodge find out the NCR Salvagers are united and well.New Canaan design document/3 - Tie to Another Area 1 * Doing nothing or very little to resolve the worsening conflict with the Brotherhood will result in Dodge finally giving up. Unable to maintain an extended war and his soldiers realizing they can't win, abandoning the cause while they still can, by the end he shoots himself as the Brotherhood storm through the gates.Hoover Dam design document/5 - No peace between NCR and BOS This gives Allis the opportunity to assume Governorship and ultimately brings radical change to life on the Dam.Hoover Dam design document/5 - Room for Improvement Notes The teachers of Hoover Dam's school, having little to do without anyone attending, are so eager to teach they will gladly tell the Prisoner the known history of Hoover Dam, which includes that of Joseph Dodge.Hoover Dam design document/1 - School/Library Appearances Joseph Dodge was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Behind the scenes The image used as a concept design for Joseph Dodge is actually McLean Stevenson, playing Lt. Colonel Henry Blake on the popular 1970s television show M*A*S*H. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Hoover Dam characters Category:Van Buren human characters pl:Joseph Dodge ru:Джозеф Додж uk:Джозеф Додж